


Just Say Cheese, Dammit!!

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humour, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old camera that Spock used decades ago, resurfaces. McCoy gets to take a picture of the handsome couple. McCoy wishes he'd never accepted. </p><p>Epilogue to Portrait.  Got my prequel, now I need to finish the main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Cheese, Dammit!!

"Come on Bones. Is it that hard to take a picture. It isn't rocket science you know. Just aim and shoot." Jim replied his voice annoyed from the same position he had adopted for the past 10 minutes.

"That's just right up your alley, isn't it Jim. Aim and shoot." Bones responded just as annoyed.

McCoy wiped sweat from his brow as he looked through the lens again. 

"Funny, Bones. Really, you missed your calling. Should have been a comedian. Now hurry up and take a picture. Spock and I have more...interesting things to do later." Jim smiled at his bondmate.

"I don't want to know." The good doctor replied rolling his eyes from Jim's statement.

"I do look forward to our other activities later, Jim." Spock's voice was deep and sultry.

"Don't I know it." Jim replied his hand caressing Spock's neck.

"Okay, okay. I think I got the setting right. You know Spock, you really should get those new cameras. Much easier to use."

"The one you are using is of sentimental value. I do not wish another."

"What kind of value could it possibly have?"

"It is the same camera that I took of Jim on our first encounter."

"Oh, that is so sweet." McCoy responded sarcastically.

"Yes, I remember. You took a picture of me in the buff. I think it's about time we have a new one, don't you think?"

"Don't count me in, I take only pictures of people with their clothes on."

"Fine, fine. Bones. Now, are you ready?"

"Almost, uh Jim, can you put your leg down, it bothers me."

"Why? It doesn't bother me. Does it bother you, Spock?"

"Not particularly. You may take the picture Doctor McCoy."

"Fine." McCoy blew out air he was holding, wishing this day would end.

"Ouch!!" Jim responded out of shock.

"Forgive me, Jim. My hand slipped." Spock's smile barely visible.

"Will you two stop fooling around, and just say CHEESE!" McCoy yelled a little louder than he should have.

"You can pinch my ass any..."

"Say cheese dammit."

"Okay, okay..." Jim responded giving in.

"CHEESE..."

"There, I took it. Now, I'm gonna get drunk. Bye."

McCoy left the two lovebirds as they stared in each other's eyes.

"You can pinch my ass anytime."

"I believe I just did."


End file.
